Let's Play, Doctor
by sexyhunter
Summary: Dean is stuck at the hospital, but it ends up being anything but boring. Adult Content.


**Let's Play, Doctor**

"What do you mean, we'll just have to wait?" Dean's voice was still fairly low, but growing louder by the second. And his patience was growing thinner.

He glanced back at his brother, who was cradling his wounded right arm as he struggled to get comfortable in the small seat that the waiting room provided. More than likely the arm was broken and the poor guy had to be feeling some serious pain at this point, yet all they kept hearing was, "You'll have to wait."

"Just that. You'll have to wait. Same as everyone else in here, young man." The elderly woman behind the desk remained calm, despite the sharp tone and angry glower she was receiving from the irritated hunter."Now, please have a seat and we'll call you when it's your turn."

Dean had a response ready for the gray haired hag, but before he could unleash it, a tired looking nurse approached the woman and the two hastened away from the desk. "Perfect!" he grumbled. Left with no choice but to sit it out, Dean ambled back over to his brother to see if there was anything he needed.

"Sorry, bro, she's not budging." he told Sam. "You want anything? Some water, coffee, pain killers?"

A wan smile appeared on the younger Winchester's face. "Pain killers would be nice, but I'll settle for some water for now."

"You got it. Be right back."

Sam stopped him. "Dean, it's okay. They're busy, you know? But thanks for trying."

Dean nodded, frustration mounting again as he took in the tightly drawn expression on Sam's face. Sam might understand, but he damn sure didn't. And he hadn't been kidding about the pain killers. He was tempted to try and find somebody he could bribe, or find a way into the back so he could grab something himself, but he knew that would only upset his sibling so he put the temptation aside.

He started for the hallway that held the vending machines, figuring he'd grab a snack while he was at it, too, when he heard the swish of the entrance door off to his right. He glanced over to see a gorgeous brunette rush in. Never one to pass up a pretty face without a second glance, Dean paused to watch as she headed straight for the desk and the evil witch who was sitting behind it once again.

Tight black blouse to go with a tight black skirt, both of which showed off a very nice little figure. _Too bad something as sweet as that wasn't working the check-in area_, he thought. He'd have charmed her into letting Sam go back quicker...and then charmed her right out of those tight clothes.

Dean watched a moment longer as the brunette was handed a piece of paper, the standard form he assumed. As she grabbed a pen and started writing, he dragged his eyes away from her curvy bottom and headed for the vending machines. On the way, his mind ran through a few fun little 'fuck me' scenes with the hot looking brunette. The fantasies raised a smile, and his overeager cock.

If only there was time!

With two bottles of water and a couple of bags of chips in hand, Dean hurried back to Sam."Here you go. How's the arm?"

Without thinking, Sam started to grasp the bottle cap and pain shot through his right arm."Still broken apparently." he teased.

"Sorry." Dean opened the bottle and chip bag and handed them to his brother.

All the seats were taken, so he found an out-of-the-way wall to lean against. His gaze wandered over to the desk and to his delight, the gorgeous woman was still there. As he polished off his chips and water, he watched her talk, fascinated by her body movements and animated hand gestures. Curious as to why she was there, he decided to get a little closer, but as he drew near, she stepped away from the desk and headed for the double doors that led to the back area.

_She was going back?_ She'd gotten there after him and Sam and that clerk from hell was letting her go back? No friggin'way that was happening after he was told Sammy had to wait his turn! Dean moved fast, reaching the woman just as the doors swung open for her.

"Wait a minute, sweetheart!" his deep voice rumbled. "You can't just strut in here and slip in before the rest of us. You gotta wait your turn like everyone else."

She stopped at the harsh tone and words, turning slowly to see who was making the accusation and Dean felt his pulse quicken. Up close, her beauty was even more remarkable; creamy skin, a straight slender nose and full sensuous lips. She stepped toward him, large, sea green eyes flashing annoyance and something more. Interest maybe?

"Excuse me?" Her voice was smooth, naturally seductive.

Despite the antagonism, Dean could feel a sharp sexual tension sizzling between them. His jaw tensed as he clamped his teeth together, trying to determine which lead he should follow. That of his body, which was already in a high state of arousal, or his mind, which wanted to remain on the defensive. Glancing over his shoulder, he searched out Sammy. Seeing his brother slumped down in the tiny seat was enough to keep him moving in the latter direction.

"You heard me, darling. You can't just cut in front of everyone else. I don't know who you think you are, but..."

"Dr. Carly Tremaine."she said, stepping closer. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, but her confident demeanor kept her from appearing diminished as she stood before him. Seeing his sheepish expression, she continued. "Not that I owe you an explanation, _darling,_ but since you deem me the sort of person to put myself above others, I'll give you one. I work here, okay? I forgot something in back, which I was about to retrieve. Now, if that's all right with you, I'm going to go back and get it."

Though feeling pretty foolish, Dean tried to keep his game face on. With a shrug, he said, "Right. Sure thing, Doc. You go right ahead."

Even, white teeth flashed as she gave him a forced smile. "Thanks for understanding." The smile disappeared as the petite brunette turned and as she walked away she made a somewhat mumbled comment that didn't escape Dean's ears.

"Hey!" he said. When she looked back, he asked, "What did you just say? Did you just call me an ass?"

The doctor stared at him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Yes. So?"

Considering she'd said it on the sly, Dean was surprised she readily admitted to slinging the insult. Not one to let such remarks slide off him, he told her, "So didn't anyone ever tell you that's rude, Doc? And a little spineless. I mean, if you're gonna call someone a name, at least have the decency to do it to their face."

Once again, the woman moved toward him. "Spineless, huh? Okay. You want me to call you an ass to your face?"

When she put it that way it was sort of funny, but that was pretty much what he'd said. Dean couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, something like that."

Carly shook her head. "You know what? You're right. Even though I just finished an 18 hour shift and I'm tired, hungry and cranky as hell, there is no excuse for rudeness, Mr...?"

"Winchester." He'd blurted his name out without thinking; thankful witch/clerk was too far away to overhear them since the paperwork she had labeled him as Roger Glover.

Standing before him, she reached up and cupped his face in between her hands. Warm, soft hands, Dean noted. "Well, Mr. Winchester," Her eyes locked with his, then another smile touched her lips, this one much more relaxed."You are an ass! There. Now I'm no longer being rude and I admit I do feel much better. You?"

Damn, Dean loved a woman with attitude! His eyes dropped to her luscious pink mouth and he wondered how she'd react if he yanked her up against him and traced its fullness with his tongue. Knowing it would most likely be with a slap to his face, he figured he'd settle for letting his hands rest on her slender waist. For now. There was a subtle change in her expression; a softening of her lips and darkening in the depths of her eyes that let him know she was affected by his touch.

Maybe he should have gone with the kiss after all.

"I'm feeling _much _better now, Doc." he said, one side of his mouth slanting upward. "There's just something about the way you say ass. Gets my heart pumping a little faster."

Carly simply stared at him for a moment and Dean could tell she was trying to figure out how to take him. He was hoping it would be fast and hard in a back room, but even though she was spirited, he wasn't sure she was the type to sneak off for a quick round of hot sex with a stranger.

"Really?" Her heated gaze slid down his body, lingering on the slight bulge between his legs. "Well, if you like the way my words get your heart pumping, you'd love what my hands could do to your other body parts."

Dean's eyes widened, a bit surprised by her response. He was usually pretty good at picking out the type of women that would be willing to play, but every now and then one would fool him. He was glad this particular one had.

"If you're offering, Doc, I got plenty of time."

Full lips curled up into a tantalizing smile. "Tempting, very tempting, Mr. Winchester. But I've had one hell of a day. As cute as you are, I'm afraid I'll have to pass." She took a step back. "But another time..."

Dean nodded, disappointment coursing through him. "Another place. Right. Well, if you change your mind I'll be here awhile."

After Carly disappeared into the back, Dean resigned himself to a long, dull night. He checked on Sam, strolled through the hospital scoping out all the exits and bathrooms, went back to check on Sam, wandered up onto the second floor where he was asked to leave by yet another bitchy gray haired woman, and finally returned to his brother.

"Twenty minutes!" he grumbled as he squatted in front of Sam's seat. "All that walking around and I only burned twenty god damned minutes."

Sam knew how badly his brother was suffering. Boredom for Dean was as painful as a broken arm was for him. "Dude, I know this is killing you. Why don't you go back to the motel? I'll be fine here alone. I'll just call you when I'm done."

For that comment he received a dirty look, but he tried again. "I'm serious, Dean. There's no reason for you to be here."

"Forget it, Sammy. We'll suffer through this together." Now it was Sam's turn to give the dirty look. Dean threw his hands up in self-defense. "Okay, okay. You're clearly suffering more than me, but cut me some slack, all right?" His thoughts shifted to the sexy physician, not for the first time since she'd left him hanging, and he wondered if she'd already left. "I'm gonna go...do...something. I'll be back in a bit."

Dean stood up, prepared to sneak past the evil desk clerk and take a peek into the back room, when a loud commotion broke out near the entrance door. A paramedic was arguing with a tall, skinny guy with long black hair. The kid looked like he hadn't bathed in about a year. The level of their voices was beginning to escalate as the conversation heated up so Dean edged closer to see if he could find out what was going on.

"Just take it easy, pal." the paramedic was saying. "Nobody needs to get hurt here."

That was when Dean spotted the gun in the kid's hand. That hand shook uncontrollably, from fear or withdrawals - or both. Either way, it meant trouble.

"Give me the drugs, man" he growled. "I just want the drugs."

"You know I can't do that." The paramedic held his ground. "Put the gun down and we'll figure something out."

"NO!" The addict waved the gun toward the other man and started forcing him toward the back room. "Get moving! Now! I know the drugs are back there and I want 'em!"

People began to realize what was happening and were scurrying out of the way, a few even slipping behind the gunman and exiting the building. Dean knew how bad things could get if the druggie snapped. He looked at Sam and tipped his head toward the hallway at the opposite end of the room, letting his brother know where to head if it got ugly, but Sam wasn't going for it. He stood up, clutching his injured arm, prepared to help if necessary.

"Damn!" Dean mumbled. Last thing he needed was Sammy trying to play hero with a broken arm.

Prepared to make a move, Dean faced the two men once more, but the door to the back section popped open and Dr. Carly Tremaine stepped out into the waiting area. And right into the path of the gunman. Dean groaned. Okay, _this _was the last thing he needed! The enticing verbal battle they'd had earlier left no doubt in his mind that this was one tough little doctor. She was not going to turn pale and pass out or sit passively by.

Sure enough, upon seeing the situation, the small brunette placed herself directly between the paramedic and the addict's gun! Having deemed them unnecessary for this brief stint in the hospital, Dean had left his gun and fake badges in the glove box of the Impala. Great! Determining that it would be good old muscle power this time, he drew closer, thankful for the advantage of being behind the gun-wielding drug user.

As Dean moved up behind the man, he could hear Carly trying to convince the guy to alter his plans. "I'm a doctor here. Listen to me, okay? I'm going be upfront with you. There's no way you're going to get back there, get drugs and walk out. Not happening. I know you don't want to go to jail, and I know you don't want to hurt anyone, so why don't we find another way to deal with this? One without that gun in your hand."

"I'm not stupid, bitch! I know I'm already screwed, so I want the drugs!" He lunged forward and grabbed the doctor's arm, yanking her towards him. "And you're gonna get them for me!"

Dean reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his car keys, then pushed forward until he was right in front of the two. "She can't help you. It's her day off. I work in supply, dude. I'm the man you want to deal with."

Carly stared at Dean, shocked by his actions." No! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" She shook her head and told the gunman, "This guy doesn't even work here. He can't help you."

Dean smiled, but his eyes flashed a warning. "Come on, Doc. Don't be a hero." He dangled the keys in front of him. "I've got the keys to the drug cabinet right here, buddy. Let the Doc go and take me. I'll fix you up."

Unsure of what to do, the young man looked panicked. "You got the keys?" he finally asked Dean.

"Right here. But there's some combination locks, too." he lied, hoping the guy wouldn't know any better. He didn't want the kid to grab the keys and keep the doctor. "And Doc, here, doesn't know them. It's gotta be me you take. Let her go and we'll get this over with. I know you just want to get the shit and get the hell out of here and I'm the guy who can make that happen."

The kid waved the gun around as he mumbled incoherently, debating with himself on whether or not to trust Dean. Playing on that indecisiveness, Dean jangled the keys in his hand as a lure.

It worked."Okay, okay, okay. Let's do this!"

The man loosened his grip on Carly's hair and shoved her away, planning to grab Dean in her place but the hunter had other ideas. As soon as the thug reached for him, Dean dropped a vicious blow upon his wrist, knocking the gun free. As it clattered to the floor, the furious criminal took a wild swing at Dean's face. Dean easily dodged the punch and countered with one of his own, catching the man on the chin, the blow snapping the guy's head back. Dean quickly followed with two more solid punches to his nose. Blood spurted out and the drug addict wailed in pain, staggering backward on shaky legs. Knowing the fight was pretty much finished, Dean threw one final punch to the kid's midsection, bringing the hoodlum to his knees.

Flexing his fist, Dean looked up and noticed a small crowd had begun to close in on them. Carly had picked up the gun and was watching him with wide eyes, her expression a mixture of curiosity and admiration. He grinned at her, hoping like hell she was reconsidering her earlier decision to turn him down. The adrenaline rush he was on would make for some pretty friggin hot sex.

"Wow! I, I'm impressed. That was amazing." Carly said. Her voice, a notch lower, was sinful as hell and Dean's body instantly reacted.

"That was nothing." he grinned.

"Nothing? No, that was definitely something. Are you a cop?"

Dean's upper lip lifted into a mock snarl as he shook his head. "Just when I was starting think you like me, you go and insult me!"

Carly laughed, a deep throaty sound that warmed his blood. _One way or another,_ Dean thought, _he was going to have this woman._

A couple of policemen pushed their way through the group and while one quickly handcuffed the kid, the other retrieved the gun. After half an hour of questions and answers, they finally had enough information for their reports and let Dean and Carly go.

"So," Carly said as they walked over to Sam. "Why is it you told me your name is Winchester, yet you told the police it's Glover?"

Dean stopped walking, wondering how much of an explanation he should give. He knew she could have alerted the cops, so no matter what he said he was safe with her, but what the hell _did_ he say?

"I, uh, I..." he started. Big green eyes held his as she waited patiently, reassuring him that it was okay. "Hell, I'm wanted for some things that I didn't do, Carly."

She studied him for a moment and Dean could see the obvious sincerity when she said, "I believe you, Rog..." Stopping mid-sentence, she smiled and said, "I'm assuming your first name isn't Roger. And after what we've been through together, Mr. Winchester seems a bit formal."

"It's Dean."

"Dean. Nice name." She slipped her small, warm hand into his. "Well, Dean, let's go check on your brother. I happen to have connections so I'm pretty sure I can get them to take him in back. And while they're taking care of him, I thought I'd show you the doctor's lounge." She squeezed his hand lightly. "And let you see just what these hands can do."

The offer had Dean excited about being in a hospital for the first time in his life. He tugged her along and made a brief introduction to Sam, then the two followed her up to the desk. Dean flashed a broad grin at the gray haired hag, who had no choice but to smile politely in return and allow the brothers to go back with the doctor.

"They're gonna take good care of you, Sammy. Get you some x-rays and shit. I'll catch up with you a little later," he said as he helped Sam into the wheel chair.

"You gonna be okay, Dean? I mean, it could be another few hours and I doubt there'll be anymore gun toting drug users for you to fight to kill time," Sam teased.

Dean looked over at Carly, who was talking with the young nurse that would be helping Sam, and he felt his cock shift at the thought of how he was going to occupy his time. "Yeah, Sammy. I'm gonna be just fine. Doc's gonna give me a private exam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "God, Dean! Tell the nurse I'm ready, will you?"

Laughing, Dean pushed his brother over to the nurse and left him with her, then followed Carly to a small room down the hallway. She pulled him inside and immediately pushed him up against the door, her hands sliding up into his short brown locks as she molded her body to his.

She smiled, lowering his head to hers as she whispered, "I've wanted to do this from the moment I saw you."

Her tongue darted out to trace the full shape of his lips, flicking over their softness before easing inside. His tongue was eager to play, sliding over hers, caressing and teasing until Carly's body melted against him.

Dean's hands smoothed over her back, working their way down until they found the hem of her shirt. He slipped beneath it, his fingertips kneading the soft flesh, heating it with slow circular strokes.

Moaning into his mouth, Carly's fingers clenched in his hair as his touch sent wave after wave of tremors through her body. She was already damp, the pulsing between her legs almost unbearable. And she thought her hands were the skilled ones? This man was amazing and they'd only just begun.

Eager for more, she raised on her toes, aligning their bodies perfectly. Her hips gyrated slowly against his, rubbing over his growing erection. The feel of him was too good for mere words, and this was fully clothed. She could just imagine how wonderful it was going to be to release that sleek, powerful cock. To feel it driving into her, filling her.

Reluctantly, she pulled her mouth from his. "Dean, you're driving me crazy!" His mouth slid along her jaw line, then onto her throat where his tongue dampened her skin and his teeth nipped lightly. "Oh, God! I need to touch you."

Grabbing the front of his jacket, Carly pulled him toward the table in the center of the room. She'd have preferred him stretched out on top of her, but the cot was too small and unstable...and with this man, she was certain it would only end up broken. As she hauled him along, she shoved the jacket off his broad shoulders until it fell to the floor, then went after the black t-shirt. Dean helped drag it over his head, his own hands then going to work on the buttons of her blouse.

Dean removed Carly's shirt and dropped it aside, then cradling her waist, he lifted her up and set her on top of the table. His mouth sought hers again, the kiss deep and impatient as his nimble fingers worked the hooks on her bra. With that tossed aside, he eased away just enough for his heated green gaze to sweep over her breasts. Perfectly shaped, with dark coral tips. His eyes lifted, locking with hers as his hands cupped the smooth mounds. Long fingers brushed over them. Massaging. Caressing. His thumbs raked the puckered tips and her head fell back. When his mouth lowered to capture one, drawing it in deeply, a low throaty moan escaped her.

The sultry sound filled the room, spurring on their burning desire. Carly worked the snap and zipper of his jeans, then tugged them down, her hand eagerly wrapping around his long, thick cock. She stroked him, grazing her nails along its sleek, powerful length, then her palm slid over the smooth wet head, causing it to jerk impatiently.

A harsh, guttural growl burst from Dean's lips. He needed to be inside of her. Tugging roughly at her knee length skirt, he managed to raise it up, then his fingers caught the edge of her panties. She released him and pressed her hands on the table behind her so she could lift up just enough for him to yank the small fabric off.

His warm fingers slid over her folds as his mouth claimed hers again. Her dampness surrounded him as he plunged inside, then she squeezed tightly, holding him within her heat. As his thumb rubbed the sensitive nub, he felt her soft hands on him again. She began to pump him and his fingers picked up the rhythm. Their breathing grew heavy as they drifted towards that sweet release.

His body tensing and his willpower beginning to falter, Dean withdrew his fingers and pushed her hand aside. Sliding her closer to the edge of the table, he thrust deeply into her, his throbbing cock stretching her, filling her completely.

"Oooh, yes!" Carly leaned back, bracing her hands on the table once more, opening herself to him.

Dean gripped her hips, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh as he began to move. Leaning forward, his lips captured her breast, pulling deeply on the nipple as he pumped in and out of her. Again and again, each thrust harder than the last until his eyes closed and his body began to shake. Unable to hold on, his orgasm burst through him just as Carly cried out, her own body tightening around him as she, too, found release.

Damp and exhausted, Dean rested his hands on the table and smiled at the sated expression on Carly's face. "I always did like playing doctor. Or, in this case, I guess it'd be playing _with_ a doctor."

Carly laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Your brother's going to have some strong pain killers to use, which means he'll sleep through the night. My place isn't far. You're more than welcome to come by and play some more."

Dean imagined the sultry brunette in nothing but high heels and a stethoscope and felt the familiar stirring in his groin kicking back in.

"I like the way you think, doc." he grinned. And he also liked the idea that he was actually going to leave a hospital with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

The End


End file.
